


黎明永不到来

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, M/M, Spanish Civil War, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 让我来做这个开天辟地的盘古，把这对新CP搞出来西班牙内战AUFrancisco Trincão first met Pedri in the winter of 1937 in Barcelona, when the 17-year-old boy came to watch the sunset solely. The Spanish Civil War was ongoing. Their fates have already been determined. The darkest night was coming, and the dawn would never, ever arrived.
Relationships: Francisco Trincão/ Pedri González
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	黎明永不到来

**Author's Note:**

> 当你主队的可爱崽崽三番五次地在媒体前强调“佩德里是我最好的朋友”的时候你该怎么做？  
> 正确做法：打开AO3/老福特搜索tag，没有Tag的话就要自己创造Tag！
> 
> 这对冷CP我嗑定了，此篇文当给国家德比攒人品了。

01  
弗朗西斯科·特林康第一次遇见佩德里是在1937年的冬日，瓦伦西亚刚刚失守，弗朗哥的军队一路高歌猛进，共和政府不得不把首府迁至巴塞罗那。  
加泰罗尼亚，这片饱经历史摧残的土地，如今却又要迎来新一轮战火的洗礼。  
那天天色昏暗，夏令时已经过去，早在晚上七点过暮色就笼罩了整片土地。特林康沿着巴塞罗那郊区的山路走下来，脚底的石子路硌脚，他不得不在行走了一段路之后就停下来歇息。山顶的教堂沐浴在夕阳的余晖里，他抬起头眯起眼睛仰视，却还是看不清耶稣圣像张开的手臂。上帝仁慈，他在心里默念，虔诚地又画下一个十字，愿能再派遣一个救世主来到人间，不求像耶稣一样拯救世人，只求能挽救自己摇摇欲坠的灵魂。  
这是他二十岁的人生中头一次离开家这么远，如果是去年或者前年的这时候，他应该在葡萄牙的家里刚享用过晚餐，坐在燃烧着的炉火面前旋动着收音机的按钮，听着十八世纪的协奏曲。可是后来音乐渐渐在广播里消弭了，取而代之的是播音员急促的声音，像是警笛拉响，战火已经烧到了门外。  
他弄清楚发生了什么，这件事发生在葡萄牙的邻居身上。他从报纸上看见战地记者们从前线传回来的照片，先是马德里，然后是毕尔巴鄂，接着是瓦伦西亚，到最后一次阅读报纸时，报道的前线已经变成了巴塞罗那。他的目光落在照片上，是弗朗哥站在漫天的战火里，身后是纳粹的党卫旗迎风飘扬。  
事情不能这么下去，他对自己说，他问过自己的父亲，为什么没有国际组织来阻止这场战争的发生？为什么苏联和美国都在袖手旁观？难道他们不了解法西斯所犯下的累累暴行吗？  
这就是政治。他的父亲这样回答他，这一切向来如此。不仅不会有人阻止，甚至会有人推波助澜。你也许不知道，葡萄牙政府这一次可是站在了弗朗哥将军这一边。  
报纸从他的指缝间滑落，他有说不出的失望，从来如此便是对的吗？他不愿去和父亲争吵，这无济于事。他邻居家的同龄男孩听说了他的不满，偷偷将一本宣传册塞给他。“你要是对这一切不满，那为什么不加入战争去改变这一切？你知道——国际纵队吗？”  
于是他就这么来了，西班牙，巴塞罗那，离他的家乡几千公里的距离，横跨整个伊比利亚半岛来到这里。和来自世界其它国家的斗士们一起，试图挽救这一场危局。

02  
时间已经是黄昏时分，这是他来到巴塞罗那的第一个周末。国际纵队的事情还没有完全弄明白，他忙里偷闲，来郊外寻得片刻的宁静。他听闻过这座山的名字，提比达波，因着山上的这座教堂而闻名于世。他不信上帝，但是此刻除去教堂外他也不知道能去哪倾诉自己的苦衷。于是他便在教堂里待了整整一个下午，直到此刻才又缓缓地下山来。  
有还算和煦的微风吹过，风里都裹挟着火药的味道。前线离这儿并不远，加泰罗尼亚可以说是共和党政府的最后一片领地，他们的身后就是冷漠的地中海和更为冷漠的比利牛斯山脉，他们已经退无可退。  
一个足球这时滚到了他的脚边，他站起来，敏锐地环顾四周，“谁？”  
他的西班牙语说不上熟练，甚至还有些生涩。一阵窸悉簌簌的声响从山腰间的树林里传来，一个男孩小心地探出半个脑袋：“请问您能把足球踢给我吗？”  
他伸手本能地去摸腰间的转轮手枪，他的上司在他到来这里的第一天就告诫过他，你不能相信任何人，尤其不要被表象所欺骗。“你是谁？”  
又是一阵窸窣的声响，有树枝被踩断的声音，那个男孩子从树林里钻了出来，站在他面前，满不在乎地拍落掉身上的尘土，“我叫佩德里，家就住这附近，你呢？”  
“弗朗西斯科·特林康，”他仍是很谨慎，弯下腰把足球捡起来扔给男孩，上下打量着这个自称叫佩德里的家伙，“你在树林里面做什么？”  
佩德里接过足球抱在怀里，“我想抄近路，好爬上山来看日落。”  
“日落？”特林康有些讶异，忍不住重复了一遍。  
“是啊，”佩德里走到山路边上，背对着特林康，“你觉得这种平静的日落还能看几次呢？”  
特林康语塞，走到佩德里身边跟他并肩而立，远处，夕阳正缓缓地落下，融进地中海潋滟着的金黄色的倒影里，最后的光芒洒在教堂的耶稣像和青色的穹顶上。夜色像幕布一样地盖下来，又像是一只吞噬着光亮的野兽，把一切能照亮黑夜的东西都囫囵吞进肚子里，只留下城内的几处零星灯火。  
“真美。”特林康感叹了一句。  
佩德里认同地点点头，“这里的日落一向很漂亮，只是，谁知道在无尽的黑夜里会遇见什么，当太阳再次升起的时候，这一切又会变成什么样——甚至，我们还会不会再有机会看见太阳升起。”  
“黑夜不是无尽的，”特林康说，“黎明终会到来，我们会等到那一刻的，我坚信。”  
“所以，你是来巴塞罗那做什么的？”佩德里突然转移了话题，“听你的口音，你不是西班牙人。又听你刚才说的话，你是支持哪一边的？国际纵队？你是共和军的人？”  
“我就不能是一个普通的游客吗？”特林康笑。  
“特林康先生，你觉得谁会在这个当口来西班牙旅游？”佩德里摇摇头，“我是加泰罗尼亚人，我清楚现在到底是个什么难堪的境地。”  
特林康犹豫了一下，“我是葡萄牙人，但是我反对葡萄牙的所作所为。”  
“那你就是国际纵队的成员咯？特林康先生，我们一定会再次见面的。”

03  
特林康没想到他能这么快就再次见到这个叫佩德里的男孩。  
那是在一周之后。国际纵队的新成员们在这一周间陆陆续续赶往巴塞罗那，负责管理纵队的人员都忙得不可开交，于是注册新成员的任务便落到了初来乍到的特林康和来自美国的战地记者海明威先生的助理塞尔吉尼奥·德斯特身上。  
特林康这天像往常一样在处理新成员的登记表，突然一份表格被递到了他面前来，“佩德罗·冈萨雷斯·洛佩兹，特林康先生，你应该对这个名字有些许的印象。”  
特林康愕然地抬起头，眼前是那张熟悉的脸：“佩德里？”  
“很高兴您还记得我，看来我的猜测不错，您确实是国际纵队的成员。”佩德里把表格交至他手上。  
“你在这里干什么？”特林康看了眼手中的表格，惊讶地问。  
“当然是来加入共和军的啦，”佩德里踱步到一边，从地上的一堆武器里弯腰拾起一把捷克式步枪背到肩上，“表格没有问题吧，弗朗西？”  
“没有。”特林康垂下眼睛，把表格收进桌上的那一堆里面，佩德里拿着步枪出去了，特林康想了想还是又把表格拿了出来，再次确认了一遍。  
“塞尔吉……佩德里他，只有17岁！你确定他可以加入共和军？”  
“我见过不少比他还要小的孩子，在前线的战壕里，拿着步枪和催泪弹。”德斯特把那份表格重新放进去，“这就是战争，弗朗西。”  
“但是他还是太年轻了！”特林康担忧地摇头。  
“得了吧，弗朗西，你不也刚过完你的20岁生日吗？”德斯特哑然失笑，“你也不比他大多少。再说了，他是加泰人，他们是在保护他们的家乡。万一弗朗哥赢了这场战争，我们还大可以回到自己的故土去重新生活，但是他们呢？他们能去哪里？他们别无选择，只能奋战到底！他们不也是迫不得已吗！”  
特林康叹口气，接过下一个队员的注册表审视起来。德斯特无奈地拍了拍他的肩表示安慰。  
无巧不成书。  
特林康和佩德里被分到了同一个小队里面，而甚至他们还没有安顿下来多久，队长就又传来了新的命令。原来有一位战地记者在前线受了重伤被迫撤回巴塞罗那，他和佩德里被安排去帮助这位记者整理和写作新闻稿。  
“感谢我吧，哥们！”德斯特同特林康兴奋地击掌，“我跟海明威先生力荐的你们两个。这位记者和海明威先生关系不错，听说是个很优秀的英国人，你们一定可以在他身边学到不少东西。”  
“谢谢你，”特林康笑，“就是不知道佩德里会不会高兴，他估计更愿意亲自去战场上手刃那些叛军。”  
“我觉得，与其在一场战役里无声无息地死去，不如去做些更有意义的事情。让整个世界都知道这里究竟在发生些什么，不是也很重要吗？这是另一块没有硝烟的战场罢了。”德斯特认真地回复特林康。  
他告别德斯特后回到军队的营地内待着，时间已经晚了，冬日的风又冷。佩德里已经钻进了睡袋里面去，只露出个后脑勺。他忍住了想伸手捋一把男孩头毛的冲动，和衣在他身边躺下。

04  
特林康睡不着。  
这不是他离家的第一个晚上，却是他离家后最安静的一个晚上。前些日子他每天都在忙前忙后，每天都熬夜到后半夜才能睡觉，累得躺在床上倒头便睡。可是现在一切的准备工作都已经就绪，明天针对叛军的新一轮攻击就会开始，战火又会重新燃烧到西班牙的每一个角落，今天和他一同驻扎在营地的士兵们大部分都会在明天黎明开赴前线，说不定从此以后就再也见不着他们。特林康想到这些就一阵烦躁与恐慌，战争从未离他这么近过，他几乎可以听见死神对着他的桀桀怪笑。他甚至开始担心，开始怀疑自己当时一时兴起做的决定是不是正确的，他是不是从一开始就不应该搅这趟浑水，而是该安安稳稳地待在家里过他的太平日子。  
夜晚过于寂静了，他听得见同一个房间内其他士兵们的鼾声，这样的静寂令他更加心烦意乱。这时一阵咳嗽的声音传来，他翻过身去，看见佩德里不知道什么时候也醒了，正背对着他坐着，在面前点燃一盏小小的白炽灯。  
“佩德里？”他也从睡袋里爬出来，轻轻地喊了一声。男孩捂着嘴一声接一声地咳嗽，转过身来看着他，脸都被憋红了，眼睛里满是歉意。  
“抱歉，我把你吵醒了吗？”佩德里小心地问他。  
特林康摇摇头，“没有，反正我一直都没怎么睡着。”  
“你怎么了？”佩德里关切地问。  
“我有点想家。”  
“哦，”佩德里一副恍然大悟的表情，“这是你第一次离开家吧，我知道这种感觉，我以前一个人去过一次马德里，我当时晚上也睡不着。不过，你不要担心，后来会慢慢好的。”  
“谢谢你，”特林康说，“你怎么了？咳嗽得这么厉害，感冒了吗？”  
“老毛病了，”佩德里说，“我每到冬天就容易犯病，咳嗽得厉害，晚上睡不了觉，就起来看书。”  
“看书？”特林康好奇地凑过去，“什么书？”  
佩德里把白炽灯移到两个人中间，“海明威先生的《永别了，武器》。”  
“看来你不喜欢战争。”  
“我当然不喜欢，”佩德里低下头，“我哥哥三个月前死在了毕尔巴鄂，死在了叛军的枪火下。他以前是多么好的一个人啊，愿意陪我一块儿踢足球，可是他就这样不在了，都怪弗朗哥和他的军队。”  
“我现在只希望战争能够快点结束，把弗朗哥和他的那帮走狗送上军事法庭。他们毁掉了我们家的生活，也不知道毁掉了多少其他普通人的生活。我一想到他的军队在向巴塞罗那逼近就感到恐慌，我们已经没有退路了，要么和叛军同归于尽，要么就只能在他们的高压独裁下苟且偷生。”  
“弗朗西，你知道吗？如果可以，我最想做的事情是当一个足球运动员，为巴塞罗那踢球。有人跟你说过我们有一个特别了不起的俱乐部吗？”  
“我听说过，”特林康说，“那个俱乐部现在还在吗？”  
佩德里眼里的光暗淡了下去，“主席被弗朗哥下令……枪杀了。”  
“那球员呢？”  
“他们在美国做巡回表演赛，他们回不来了。”  
“弗朗西，你看，都怪他们……都怪那些叛军。我确实厌恶战争，那些叛军要是愿意放下武器，就能换到和平，可是我们要是放下武器，我们就什么都没有了。”  
特林康心疼地搂过佩德里，“战争总会结束的，生活总有一天会恢复到原样。”  
“真的？”佩德里话没说完，就又是一阵的咳嗽。  
“真的，最黑暗的黑夜已经过去了，黎明终将到来。”

05  
1937年12月5日，共和军在东部战线对叛军的主要根据地特鲁埃尔发起进攻。同一日，特林康和佩德里在巴塞罗那见到了需要他们帮忙照顾的战地记者乔治·奥威尔先生。  
奥威尔先生在前线因为喉部中弹而不得不回到后方来修养。他的伤还没有完全好，发声仍是有些困难。两个人也跟着奥威尔一起搬进了新的公寓里，他把写好的稿子交给特林康和佩德里，由二人负责去录入和发给报社。  
1938年初的时候，共和军一度成功地攻陷了特鲁埃尔。佩德里在那时似乎看到了胜利的曙光。“这是上帝赐予的新年礼物对吗？”他激动地问特林康，后者当时正在厨房里煮咖啡，看着佩德里像个捡到珍宝的孩子一样小心翼翼地把宣布共和军胜利的报纸收藏进他的纸箱子里，连着他最为珍惜的足球一起。  
“希望如此，愿上帝保佑。”他把咖啡端到桌子上，香味四溢开来，很快就充斥了整个公寓。他又从奥威尔先生手中将对方没有点燃的香烟夺了下来，“奥威尔先生，护士说了，香烟并不利于您的身体恢复。”  
奥威尔也不恼，从桌子上倒了一杯咖啡给自己。佩德里又开始问他，“奥威尔先生，我们终将会胜利的，对吗？”  
奥威尔没说对也没说不对，只是揉了揉佩德里的头毛。特林康又从橱柜里掏出几瓶廉价的杜松子酒抛到桌子上，递了一瓶给佩德里，企图堵上他喋喋不休的嘴。  
“我不乐意喝杜松子酒，”佩德里皱起眉嘟哝，但是或许是胜利的喜悦还缠绕在每个人心里吧，就连他的嘟哝都掺杂了些撒娇的成分在里面，“味道有点刺鼻。”  
“那我可不客气了，”特林康拧开一瓶的盖子仰头喝了下去，奥威尔盯着他看了一会儿，问他，“你从哪弄来的这些杜松子酒，弗朗西？”  
“黑市。”特林康无所谓地耸耸肩，“现在好多东西在正式的市场上都买不到了，鞋带，酒，火柴，还有……刀片。”  
“刀片？”佩德里声音里夹杂着惊异，“人们拿这来做什么？”  
“刮胡子啊。”特林康说。  
“那可不一定，”奥威尔有深意地打断了他们的对话，“刀片能做的事情可多着呢。”  
“比如说呢？”佩德里好奇地问。  
“你知道吗？我听说有些间谍被抓住后，他们在敌方的卧底会往监狱里给他们送上一些东西。”  
“比如说刀片？可是为什么呢？”  
特林康脸色发白，手里的酒瓶重重地砸在了桌子上，“今天我们还是别谈论这个了，奥威尔先生。共和军获得了胜利，我们应该庆祝才是，这些东西就别说了吧。”  
奥威尔笑得一脸神秘，“弗朗西，你以后去黑市，可要再提防点才是。巴塞罗那可不一定全是我们的人。”  
“什么？”  
奥威尔走到窗户面前，拉开厚重的窗帘往外看了看。他面色凝重，没有回答特林康的话。

06  
因为奥威尔的那句意味不明的话，再加上咖啡和杜松子酒混合的副作用，特林康又一次在深夜失眠了。  
时间是午夜，整座巴塞罗那一片死寂，今天晚上外面在下雨，雨水一下一下地敲打着窗棂，噼里啪啦，始终没有停歇。特林康从被子里爬出来摁亮床头灯，坐在床上盯着对面灰白的墙壁发呆。  
有人在叩他卧室的门，一下又一下。  
“谁？”他掀开被子从床上下来，脚踩在冰凉的地板上。冬天的巴塞罗那很冷，他们的小公寓连暖气都没有开。  
“弗朗西，是我。”门外是佩德里的声音。  
他穿上拖鞋去开门，佩德里站在他卧室门口，整个人裹在厚厚的被子里，脸被冻得通红，浑身都在发抖。  
“佩德里！”他把男孩赶紧拉进房间里来，关门时还忍着心底的怒火小心翼翼，生怕吵醒了奥威尔先生，“你知道你在干什么吗？天气这么冷，外面还在下雨，你是想肺病再加重吗？”  
“可是……”佩德里踌躇了一会儿，“我卧室里面有老鼠，我怕！”  
特林康愣了好几秒，“你怕老鼠？”  
佩德里脸色发白，闭上眼睛惊恐地不住点头，“你知道吗，弗朗西，老鼠是这个世界上最可恶的生物！没有之一！他们无处不在，半夜里听见他们的磨牙声简直令我发慌！特别是那种个头大，棕色毛的老鼠，他们甚至会咬小孩——”  
“好了好了，”特林康把佩德里搂在怀里，男孩比他矮上一截，脑袋正好埋在他的胸口，“这里没有老鼠，他们不会咬你的，我们明天就去跟奥威尔先生说说，把那该死的老鼠洞给堵上。”  
他半抱着佩德里回到床上去，男孩躺在他身边，很快地钻进他的被子里去。他从床头柜里拿出一瓶嘬了一小口的杜松子酒，打开又仰头喝了些，然后对着佩德里晃晃酒杯：“你还是不要吗？”  
“不，”佩德里抗拒地摇头，“我们家只有我父亲会喝这种酒，它的味道太刺鼻了，像是酒精和水的浓度没有勾兑好。我母亲一般会在酒里面加上些蜂蜜，味道会好很多，我们一般去黄金乡野餐的时候会带上几瓶，然后我和哥哥会带个足球在身边……”  
“黄金乡？”特林康好奇地问这个陌生的地名。  
佩德里点头，“那是巴塞罗那附近的一个很不错的野餐的地方。有机会我们可以一起去。”  
“你知道怎么去那里？”  
“当然。”佩德里说。  
佩德里说，你需要从巴塞罗那火车站出发，坐上半个小时的火车，到站后向左拐，沿路走过两公里，然后穿过一道没有横梁的大门，进去后走过一条有田野的小径和杂草丛生的巷子；最后再走过一条有灌木丛的小道到达一棵已经长满苔藓的枯树前，那就是黄金乡，“那是你一辈子都难得看到的最美丽的景象。”  
“那里什么样？”特林康问他。  
佩德里歪着脑袋想了好一会儿，“那里开遍蓝铃花，倒下的枯树旁曾经种着白蜡树，后来他们都被砍掉了，新长出了一片小树林。你跳过枯树旁边的荆棘可以看见一片完全封闭的空地，地上长满了青草，四周都是高高的树苗。如果天气好，你还可以去不远处的小溪里洗个澡，溪水里成群的鲮鱼在柳树荫下游来游去。”  
“我和哥哥喜欢在阳光下踢球玩，妈妈总是记着带上几块巧克力，我们玩累了就躺在树荫下睡上一觉。”  
“听起来真是不错，”特林康语气向往，“等有机会，我们也一起去那里野餐一次。”  
“希望那儿一切都还好，”佩德里怅惘地说，“自从战争爆发后我们就都没去过了。最后一次去时我和哥哥还商量着下次要在那里过圣乔治节，结果还没到下一次圣乔治节我们就收到了哥哥的阵亡通知。”  
“我很抱歉，”特林康把杜松子酒放回抽屉里，让佩德里能够靠在自己身上，他伸出一只手臂把对方搂在怀里，“我相信那么美好的地方是不会被战争所污染的，等战争结束了，我就陪你一起去，我们一起去踢球一起去吃巧克力。”  
佩德里点点头，不一会儿便躺在他怀里睡着了，特林康轻轻将熟睡的男孩平放在床上，在男孩的眉心处印上一吻。  
那天晚上，特林康梦见了黄金乡。在睡梦中，他拿着一捧蓝铃花沿着乡间的小径朝那棵枯树走去，阳光透过树荫，地上一片光影斑驳。那些没有树枝遮挡的地方，他一脚踏进去便是一个个金黄色的池塘。佩德里站在不远处的一棵榛树下笑着向他伸出手，午后的和煦暖风吹在他们脸上，像是在亲吻着他们的肌肤。他们沿着小径在光影稀疏的树荫下散步，直到小溪边上停下，看着鱼儿们在水里摆着尾巴游来游去。一只画眉鸟停留在离他们不到五米高的树枝上，对着太阳拍拍翅膀点下头，在静谧的午后不停歇地唱着一首又一首曲调各异的婉转的歌谣。

07  
第二天一大早，他们就跟奥威尔先生抱怨了老鼠洞的事情。特林康没忍住还提了几句黄金乡的描述，奥威尔似乎并不对他们睡在一起感到讶异，只是说会马上找人来收拾收拾房子里的老鼠。  
佩德里因为共和军的胜利而产生的喜悦并没能维持多久。1938年的春日带来的是一个又一个的坏消息，原本占领了特鲁埃尔的共和军不知道计划在哪里出了差错，他们未能继续发展进攻，而是陷入了孤立无援的境地。触目惊心的伤亡报告源源不断地从前线传来，数字在不断地增长，每一个字节都代表着曾经的一条鲜活的生命。接连的失利给他们的生活也蒙上了一层尘埃，佩德里也变得不爱说笑起来，只是机械地完成着奥威尔布置给他的每一个任务。  
1938年2月15日，共和军被迫放弃特鲁埃尔撤退。3月，弗朗哥在埃布罗河河谷指挥叛军集中五个军的火力和全部的飞机坦克，在德国和意大利援军的配合下向阿拉贡发起进攻。到了4月份，叛军已经完全占据了莱里达，特伦普和比那罗斯，彻底切断了共和军加泰罗尼亚和中部地区的联系。不久之后叛军兵分两路，向南进攻瓦伦西亚，向北出击巴塞罗那。  
佩德里坚持着每天都看报纸的习惯，他把报纸看完后全都小心翼翼地折叠好，收进自己的纸盒子里，跟那个破破烂烂的足球放在一块儿。急剧紧张的战争形势令他们的生活水平跟着下降，如今就连杜松子酒都成了限量供应品。  
你为什么要把每一天的报纸都收起来？有天晚上睡觉前特林康问佩德里。  
“不然我怎么证明这些事情是真实存在的呢？”佩德里头也不抬，就着昏暗的餐厅灯光俯在餐桌上写日记。  
“哪些事情？”特林康问。  
“战争。”佩德里停下记日记的笔，“万一弗朗哥赢得了这场战争，他会怎么来描述我们？到时候谁成了正义的一方？谁又会变成叛军？我们的故事谁会来诉说？真实的历史会被他们涂抹的不成样子，我只是希望我能留下一些东西来证明我们存在过，告诉后来的人们，这场战争也许不是他们想象的那个样子……”  
特林康没有说话，他低头看着佩德里的日记。佩德里从入春以来就拼命地写日记，似乎不知足一般地记录着他每一日的生活和他所听闻到的有关战争的一切内容。“在弗朗哥眼里，我们都是死人，我们都是任由历史摆布的角色，行使着历史要求我们所成为的人，而不是我们真正所成为的人。” 这句话用红色的墨水写在白色的纸张上，猛地扎入他的眼帘。  
“我们是死人。”他说，头一次感受到深深的无力感，只能徒劳地把佩德里搂在怀里。  
“我们是死人，”佩德里附和着喃喃，“我们还活着，我们却已经死了。”  
奥威尔本来坐在沙发上打着盹儿，这时不知怎么地醒了，走到他们面前来读着日记本上面的话，特林康和佩德里都抬着头看向他。  
“奥威尔先生……？”佩德里试探地问。  
奥威尔看起来很想说些什么，但是最后他还是什么都没有说，只是看着佩德里。  
“你的日记本收好了，最好不要被别人所看到。”他最后这样叮嘱佩德里。  
“放心吧，要是有人看了我的日记本，我会知道的，”佩德里说，然后又凑到特林康耳畔，小声地告诉他，“我在日记本封面上假装无意地放了一粒白色的尘埃，若是有人移动，我是会发现的。”

08  
不知道是1938年的冬日来的太早，还是佩德里的病情又加重了。  
为了减轻瓦伦西亚的压力，共和军将大部分的兵力都投入到了埃布罗河一侧，希望能拖住叛军前进的步伐。这场战役从7月的炎炎夏日开始，到如今已经是10月初，却仍是迟迟没有要结束的迹象。  
这不是个好现象，奥威尔评价，再这样下去，共和军的物资和补给会跟不上，迟早会被叛军给拖垮。  
佩德里为此忧心忡忡，急得肺病又犯了，每天晚上都几乎咳嗽得躺不下去，特林康只能在他身边一直照顾他，两个人眼睛上的黑眼圈重了好几圈。  
“你不要看报纸了，佩德里，算我求你了，”特林康屡次夺下佩德里手中的报纸，那上面多半是糟糕的坏消息，“这对你的身体不好。”  
“那你记得帮我把他们都叠进纸箱子里。”佩德里最后向他妥协了，但还是求他把报纸放好。  
特林康答应了，佩德里每天都会问他战况怎么样，共和军赢了没有。他不敢对佩德里如实相告，就只能支支吾吾地搪塞过去，说不错，快了，共和军快赢了，战争马上就可以结束。  
可是事实是共和军在节节败退，六万多名士兵永远地长眠在了埃布罗河的河畔。更为糟糕的是，为了换取英法对德国和意大利的压力，西班牙政府在9月21日按照国际联盟的意思宣布解散国际纵队，遣返这些他国的义务士兵们。  
“你会走吗？”奥威尔在接到通知的时候问过特林康。  
“不，”特林康坚定地摇头，“只要我们还有一线希望，我就不会离开。”  
“更何况——”他扭头看向佩德里的卧室，卧室的门紧闭，可是依然可以听见佩德里压抑不住的咳嗽声。  
奥威尔点头表示明白，“弗朗西斯科，你和那些在前线作战的士兵们一样伟大。”  
“只是，”奥威尔摇摇头，“这一切都未必能挨到明年春天了。”

09  
特林康设想过无数种他离开的方式，他想，自己应当丧身于巴塞罗那的漫天炮火里，和那些共和军的士兵们一起。或者也应当在使出浑身解数都无法抵挡叛军的攻势之后，被迫撤离这片满目疮痍的土地，多年后再提起这场战争时还可以说上一句“我尽力了”。  
但是他从未想过，这一切的彻底崩溃，不是来源于叛军和弗朗哥，而是来源于共和军内部。  
那是11月的一日，天气难得大好，特林康把报纸叠好装进佩德里的纸箱子时突然又注意到了箱子里的那个破烂的足球。他想着佩德里最近病情有所好转，便把那个足球拿了出来，决心和佩德里一块儿出去逛逛踢踢球。  
佩德里很高兴地答应了他的提议。两个男孩子随手收拾了一下便一块儿出了门。因着连年的战火，巴塞罗那的大街无比地萧瑟，佩德里带着特林康左转右转，最后带他在一个大足球场面前停了下来。  
“这是……？”特林康的心里已经有了一个猜测，足球场被关闭了，铁门上挂着一把沉重的锁，锁链子跟撒旦的蛇信子一样，把门死死地缠绕在一起。  
“我跟你说过的，弗朗西，要是没有战争，我最大的梦想就是为巴塞罗那踢球。”  
特林康的目光越过眼前的铁门和栏杆朝球场里望去，很明显这里已经许久不再有人踏足。佩德里双手扒拉在栏杆上，将脸贴过去，“你看见对面的看台了吗？以前每到比赛日，我们一家子人就会一起来这里看比赛，我们家还有一面巴塞罗那的小旗子，小时候我经常坐在爸爸肩膀上挥舞着那面旗子，在所有的旗子里，我们家的飘扬的最高。”  
特林康闭上眼，他似乎能感受到曾经比赛日时这里的山呼海啸般的欢呼声和呐喊声。  
“那些球员现在都在美国和墨西哥，我希望他们远离这里的战火能一切安好，”佩德里难过地说，“你上次跟我说战争在明年春天前就会结束，是真的吗？如果是这样，那明年这个时候我们就可以一起去看台上看比赛了。”  
“战争快要结束了，佩德里，我说过，漫漫长夜终将会过去。”特林康说话的时候不敢去看佩德里充满希望和向往的眼睛，他不愿意对佩德里撒谎，可是他毫无办法，现在告诉佩德里实情只会让男孩的病情加重。  
“我一定要教你唱巴塞罗那的队歌，”佩德里没有察觉到特林康心底的痛苦，他看着这片空旷的球场，眼睛里闪着光，“那是加泰语，不是西班牙语的。还有我们到时候再一起去买一面更大的旗子，大到可以包裹住我们两个人，然后，我要告诉你坐在看台哪个地方能最清晰地看到全场比赛，相信我，弗朗西，你一定不会见到比那还令人难忘的足球赛了。巴塞罗那是世界上最好的俱乐部。”  
“我很期待。”特林康说，对上佩德里的目光后一笑。  
他们一直闹到太阳西斜。佩德里又开始不住地咳嗽，特林康很担心，赶紧拉着他叫了辆车回去。可是他发现自家的公寓楼下居然闹哄哄地挤满了人，他担心地拨开看热闹的人群，看见乔治·奥威尔先生站在人群中央。  
“奥威尔先生！”特林康心下一惊，赶紧扶着佩德里一起走过去，“发生什么了？”  
奥威尔凑到两人跟前，压低了声音：“我们的公寓被共和军的人搜查了，一些资料也被他们给带走了。”  
“什么？共和军？怎么会！”特林康脑中一片空白，共和军不是跟他们是一伙的吗？难道是因为国际纵队解散了之后，他们要用这样的手段逼迫所有的外国人离开？  
奥威尔没有正面回答他的问题，“我早就告诫过你们，不论去哪都要多提防点。他们早就开始监视我们了。”  
“但是……为什么？”特林康艰难地从牙缝里挤出这几个字，他从未意识到说话竟然是这么困难的一件事情。  
“意料之中。”奥威尔摇头。  
“糟了！”佩德里突然反应过来，挣脱开特林康朝公寓跑去，“我的日记本！”  
特林康赶紧跟在他身后冲进了公寓。佩德里直奔自己的房间，拉开床头柜里的暗格，看见日记本安然无恙地躺在里面，甚至连封面上的那粒白色的尘埃都未曾移动分毫。  
特林康也跟着松了一口气，退出到客厅里来找奥威尔，客厅被共和军的人弄得一片狼藉，所有的柜子都被打开翻倒在地上，纸张飞得四处都是。地面上玻璃碎片和白纸，文件，碎陶瓷搅和在一起。  
“幸好，佩德里的日记本没事——”特林康喘了口气，安慰似的告诉奥威尔。  
“没事？”奥威尔冷笑，直视着特林康的眼睛，“你怎么就知道，这不会是共和军的人阅读完了他的日记本之后，连带着那颗尘埃一起放回原位的呢？”

10  
特林康和奥威尔讨论了一整晚后决定还是赶紧买车票离开西班牙。  
因着战争的缘故，就连离开的车票都吃紧。佩德里的病情越来越严重，医生来看过几次，甚至都不敢告诉特林康实情。最后在特林康的逼问下才承认，佩德里是很难熬过这个冬天了。  
他们一直在偷偷瞒着佩德里准备出发的事情，他们出发的时候是12月的中旬，圣诞节即将到来，特林康故作轻松地告诉佩德里他们计划去伊比萨岛度过这个严冬。  
“等我们回来的时候，共和军就会取得胜利了。”特林康这么说，“医生说了，你的病必须要在暖和的地方才能好，别忘了我们可答应过明年秋天要一起去看巴塞罗那的比赛啊！”  
佩德里乖乖地点头，他现在只要一说话就咳个不停，特林康前几天处理垃圾桶时看见有些卫生纸都被他咳出来的血染得殷红。特林康把佩德里的一切行李都收拾妥当，难以置信他们居住在一起这么久，佩德里的全部家当无非就是那个小纸箱里的一摞旧报纸和一个破破烂烂的足球，哦，还有佩德里怀里揣着的的那个日记本。  
他们选择搭乘深夜的火车离开。佩德里一路上都昏昏沉沉地，特林康哄他说这是往南边开的火车他也傻乎乎地相信。火车呼啸着启程，穿越比利牛斯山脉企图进入到法国境内，明天一早天亮的时候他们就会到达巴黎，彻底摆脱战争带来的一身疲惫和绝望。  
特林康一直眯着眼睛小憩，火车行驶得并不稳，他也不是很睡得着觉。约莫凌晨三四点的时候，佩德里突然醒了，咳嗽得上气不接下气，被特林康赶紧搀扶着坐起来，给他掖好毛毯然后再倒上一杯水。  
“现在几点了？”佩德里问他。  
“快到黎明了。”特林康回。  
对面的座椅一阵动静，特林康知道奥威尔也醒了，但是奥威尔没有说话，显然不想打扰他们。  
“我们什么时候到？”佩德里又问。  
“天亮了就到了，”特林康说，“你再睡一觉吧，睡醒了我们就到了。”  
佩德里轻轻地摇头，“我刚才做梦，梦见黄金乡了。”  
特林康心下一颤，把佩德里搂在怀里，轻轻拍着他，“嗯，然后呢？”  
“我梦见你和我去黄金乡野餐，我带了蜂蜜，你带了杜松子酒，我们吃完饭就在小溪边上听画眉唱歌，然后一起踢球，你还送给了我好大一束蓝铃花……”  
“那些蓝铃花后来全都落在地上，散落了一地，特别的漂亮，你说你希望时间就永远停留在这一刻。”  
“我确实希望时间能永远停留在那样美好的一刻。”特林康低语，佩德里枕着他的胸口，聆听着他的心跳声，“我答应过你的，等我们从伊比萨岛回来，战争结束了，我们就一起去黄金乡野餐，一起去巴塞罗那看球，好不好？”  
火车呼啸着穿过又一个隧道，特林康估摸着，他们现在应该已经在法国境内了。  
“好，”佩德里在他胸前低语，然后又是一阵剧烈的咳嗽，“你答应过我的，你一定要办到。”  
“我一定会办到。”特林康攥紧了佩德里的手。  
“还有多久到黎明？”佩德里沉默了一会儿又问。  
“还有两个小时。”特林康说，“乖，再睡一觉，再睡一觉就天亮了，太阳会再次升起。”  
“嗯，”佩德里说，“那我睡觉了。”  
“嗯。”特林康回答。  
“记得两个小时后叫醒我，我想看日出。”  
“一定的。”特林康说。  
“我就睡两个小时，你别忘了。”  
“当然！快睡吧！”  
佩德里躺在特林康的怀里沉沉睡去，当他合上眼睛的时候，还不忘喃喃，“弗朗西，你一定要记得去一次黄金乡，那里的蓝铃花真的好美……”  
特林康垂下眼睛，轻轻揉着佩德里的头发。在男孩的额头上又印下一个吻。  
十几分钟之后，男孩安稳地睡着了，他的手垂下来，呼吸声渐渐停止。  
特林康满脸泪水，抬头看着一直沉默地坐在对面的奥威尔。  
奥威尔扭头向窗外的田野看去，在天际线的地方，第七颗启明星正冉冉升起。  
“黎明要来了。”奥威尔说。  
“嗯，”特林康轻轻地点着头，抱紧了怀里的人，“别吵醒他。”  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 关于文章里的一些有的没的的碎碎念：  
> 1） 关于Tibidabo（提比达波）：  
> 这是巴塞罗那附近郊区的一座山，山脚边上现在还有一个提比达波游乐园，那个摩天轮看着超级诱人。我上次去的时候因为这里离市区有点远就没有去，其实蛮后悔的，下次和姐妹们再去巴塞罗那的时候一定会去看看。  
> 这座山上有一座教堂叫耶稣圣心堂，教堂顶上还有一座耶稣的雕像，风景真的特别漂亮。  
> 2）关于乔治·奥威尔先生与西班牙内战：  
> 众所周知，我是一个乔治·奥威尔无脑吹（bushi），所以我在想到西班牙内战这个题材的时候第一时间就把它和奥威尔先生给联系了起来。奥威尔本人是在1936-1937年间以一名战地记者的身份前往西班牙报道战争新闻，后来因为喉部中弹而不得不回国疗养。我在这里修改了一点点史实，大家还是要分清楚。  
> 我一开始动笔写这篇文的时候是想把特林康和佩德里当作《1984》里面裘莉娅和温斯顿的映射来写的。因为西班牙内战对奥威尔此后的创作的影响是相当巨大的，《动物庄园》，《1984》都有很多内容与西班牙内战有关，而且这场战争也对奥威尔本人的思想观念产生了重大的冲击，所以我试图把西班牙内战和《1984》也给联系起来。不过后来我觉得，从1938年末西班牙内战结束到1948年乔治·奥威尔开始写作《1984》，中间隔了整整十年。在这十年间奥威尔先生的思想也是在不断重塑不断改变不断深化的，如果在1937年这个时间点就把《1984》里的很多核心思想映射出来未免太过浮夸，因此我只是做了一个很浅层的映射和暗示，比如说佩德里害怕老鼠，他口中描述的“黄金乡”，坚持写日记的习惯，再比如说特林康的杜松子酒和刀片，以及他和奥威尔先生关于日记的对话（相信看过《1984》的都对日记上的那颗白色尘埃记忆犹新）。这些东西可以看作是奥威尔先生在内战这次经历中所积攒的素材，到后来他加工再利用到《1984》的故事情节里也就更为合情合理了。  
> 顺带提一嘴我一开始是想把1984里面那首橘子和柠檬的儿歌也加进来的，但是后来实在觉得没必要，就作罢了。而且让特林康唱歌嘛，emmm，好违和啊。  
> 3）关于海明威先生：  
> 海明威先生也真的参加过西班牙内战，他的著名作品《丧钟为谁而鸣》就是描述西班牙内战的记实录，有兴趣的可以去看一看。他是美国the lost generation的代表人物，文中出现的另一本他所创作的小说《永别了，武器》是在一战结束之后他所写的一本反战文学作品（就是佩德里一开始在读的那本）。因为我这篇文的一个核心思想也是反战文学，所以就把海明威先生也拿出来写了几笔。  
> P.S. 美国the lost generation里面我最喜欢的作家还是菲茨杰拉德，《了不起的盖茨比》简直就是“此文只应天上有，人间能得几回闻”好吗，我已经对这本小说吹不出任何彩虹屁了，因为实在是太精彩了。  
> 4）关于文章题目“黎明永不到来”：  
> 战争用黑夜这个意象来形容大家应该已经习惯了。我想说的是这里的另一层意思，故事开头特林康和佩德里是在一起看落日，故事结尾佩德里死在了日出之前。如果把他们相处的一年因为战争而用“黑夜”来形容的话，那他们确实从未看见过黎明。  
> 5）关于09那一章里面的搜查：  
> 此事确有其事，西班牙内战里面共和军内部裂隙相当明显，这也可以说是促进奥威尔思想转变的一个重要契机。这件事大家可以去奥威尔的百科词条看完整经过，简单来解释就是奥威尔是支持第四国际（即托洛茨基一派的），而托洛茨基和斯大林之间有很深的矛盾，苏联当时虽然支持共和军但是他们也很警惕托洛茨基的人，因此共和军内部并不和睦，奥威尔也因此遭到搜查。奥威尔后来出版的《动物庄园》里面也是对斯大林和托洛茨基的矛盾有比较形象的描述，那本书里面的拿破仑就是映射的斯大林，雪球就是映射的托洛茨基。
> 
> 一不小心唠叨了这么多，因为我对这篇文真的超级有感情。各位姐妹喜欢的话记得点个Kudos，再留个言呀，爱你们！


End file.
